Naichau Kamo
from album Platinum 9 DISC' ---- '''Released' February 18, 2009 February 25, 2009 (Single V) Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V Recorded 2009 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Pepper Keibu 37th Single (2008) Next: Shouganai Yume Oibito 39th Single (2009)]] Naichau Kamo (泣いちゃうかも; I Might Cry) is the thirty-eighth single of Morning Musume. It was released under the Zetima label on February 16, 2009, achieving a weekly rank of 3 on the Oricon singles chart. The Single V DVD of the single was released on February 25, 2009 and the Event V on February 22. This was the 26th single to feature Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa. This tied them with 1st generation member Iida Kaori for the most singles featured in. The CD single was released in three editions: one regular edition and two limited editions, each having different cover art. Limited edition A includes a DVD, while limited edition B includes a different DVD. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Naichau Kamo (MV) CD #Naichau Kamo #Yowamushi (弱虫; Coward) - Niigaki Risa and Michishige Sayumi #Naichau Kamo (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Naichau Kamo (Another Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Naichau Kamo (Close-up Ver.) Single V #Naichau Kamo #Naichau Kamo (Dance Shot ver.) #Making Of (メイキング映像) Event V #Naichau Kamo (Ai Takahashi Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Risa Niigaki Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Eri Kamei Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Sayumi Michishige Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Reina Tanaka Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Koharu Kusumi Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Aika Mitsui Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Junjun Close-up Ver.) #Naichau Kamo (Linlin Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin TV Performances *2009.02.04 Collabo Labo *2009.02.04 MUSIC JAPAN *2009.02.20 Music Fighter Concert Performances #Naichau Kamo #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Yowamushi #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ Song Information #Naichau Kamo #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Kouji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai and Michishige Sayumi #*Vocals: #**Takahashi Ai & Tanaka Reina (main vocals) #**Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, & Michishige Sayumi (minor vocals) #Yowamushi #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: Morning Musume #*Vocals #**Niigaki Risa & Michishige Sayumi (main vocals) Trivia *8th Generation member Mitsui Aika gives a comment about the single on Youtube *In the B-side track "Yowamushi", Niigaki Risa had 24 solo lines and Michishige Sayumi had 19 solo lines, all of the other members provided background vocals. *This is the fifth single where Takahashi Ai was leader of Morning Musume. *On their YouTube channel, the Another Ver. was falsely uploaded a second time and titled "Cose-Up Ver.", this issue hasn't been fixed since. *After Kamei Eri graduated, her lines went to Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. Oricon Ranking and Sales Single *'Total sales:' 50,313 Single V *'Total Reported Sales:' 7,365 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Naichau Kamo, Yowamushi cs:Naichau Kamo Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2009 Singles Category:2009 Releases Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2009 Event Vs Category:2009 Single Vs